Big Time Family
by MusicandWritingforever
Summary: What happens when Camille finds out she is pregnant with Logan's baby. Story better than summary, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I know I have my other one but I kept getting this idea for this story in my head when I went to write, so maybe when I write this, I can finally work on my other story. Well this is my first Big Time Rush story and I'm very excited. All my pregnancy stuff is from **_**Friends, Secret Life of an American Teenager, and Glee**_**. So if I get something wrong don't hate me. Haha on to the story. Oh and before we start Jo never left and she and Kendall are dating but Lucy is there and has a crush on Kendall. And also if something happens in the show it will not be added to my story but maybe if it's like big for Carlos or James not Camille and Logan.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush, but the writers are doing well since Logan and Camille are dating but if the make Logan and Camille break up than I will be mad.**

**Camille POV**

"They sound good; it should be a good tour." Jo said sitting next to me while we were watching the boys rehears for their upcoming tour. "What wrong you look upset or something?"

"I don't really feel well, but I'm fine." I said looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm- be right back" I said, than ran to the bathroom. Before I went into a stall I locked the door behind me, so no one could come in. I went into the stall and fell to the floor and threw up. After I was done I went to the sink and took a paper towel, wetted it and wiped my mouth. After that I unlocked the door and grabbed a water bottle off the snack table and headed back to the bathroom. I walked to the sink and took a sip of the water. I swished the water around in my mouth than spit it out into the sink. I wiped my mouth again than head out to Jo.

"Hey are you ok? I was coming to check on you but then Lucy came to ask if Kendall and I were still dating" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I threw up." I said.

"I'm sorry, do you need to sit down or can I get you anything?"

"No it's fine, I think I'm going to go home and rest."

"Alright is there anything I can get you before you leave?"

"Can you tell Logan to text me later when they are done?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, bye" I said turning around and leaving.

"Feel better" Jo said when I was leaving.

"Thanks" I said turning around to smile and then left. I walked outside and then down the street to The Palm woods.

"Hey Camille" said Guitar Dude.

"Hey Guitar Dude" I said bushing the button for the elevator. I got in and pushed the 4th floor button.

"It's Camille right, Logan's girlfriend." A voice said.

I looked around the elevator and saw a girl with blonde hair smiling at me and I said "Sorry who are you?"

"I'm Mercedes, Mercedes Griffin." She said putting her hand out.

"Oh hi, I remember hearing about you" I said shaking her hand.

_Bing_ "Well this is me; it's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"You too" she said before the door closed.

I walked into my apartment and saw my dad on the phone. I quietly got a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Hey sweetie, can you look on the calendar and see when my last eye opiontment was, my eyes are bugging me again." My dad asked pointing to the calendar on the wall in our little dining room.

"Sure are you talking to the place now?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I looked and saw it wasn't this month so I flipped to last month and saw on June 10th he had went.

"June 10th" I said turning back to him.

"Thanks" He said than continued to talk to the plae.

Then I remember something, something big. I looked on the calendar and saw it… I was late.

**Jo POV**

"You guys were great" I said when James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos came over after rehearsals.

"Thanks" Kendall said than came over and kissed me.

"Do you know where Camille is?" Logan asked.

"She got sick and went home, she said for you to text her when you were done." I said.

"Ok thanks" Logan said taking out his phone. He must of texted her because he would look at his phone every ten seconds but always look upset.

"Is she not answering?" Carlos asked.

"No, she must have taken a nap. I'll run over there after our meeting with Gustavo." Logan said putting his phone back into his pocket.

Then I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw it was a text from Camille: _I need you to come over ASAP, it's an emergence and don't tell the boys please_

"Who was that" Kendall asked.

"My mom" I said putting my phone back into my back pocket "Yeah I have to go home for dinner, my family wants to start family night so wish me luck"

"Good luck" Everyone said with a smile.

"Bye" Kendall said giving me my goodbye kiss.

"Bye" I said smiling.

I turned around and left. When I got out of the building I grabbed my phone and texted: _I'm on my way._

It took me about two minutes to get to The Palm Woods and then I headed up to Camille's apartment. I knocked on the door and then heard her yell "I got it" and then a few footsteps but then she open the door.

"Hey what's up?" I asked when she pulled me into her apartment.

"Come with me" She said pulling me to her room. When we got to her room I sat on her bed and she closed the door and then locked it.

"What's going on, you're scaring me" I said.

She came and sat on the bed "Ok what I am about to tell you, you cannot freak out or yell cause me dad is in the other room."

"Ok, I won't, now tell me" I said.

She looked down and then looked up and said "I'm late"

"What?" I yelled/said.

"You said you wouldn't yell"

"I know but what, are you really late?"

"yeah"  
"Well have you taken a test yet?"

"No" she said shaking her head slowly.

"Then we are going to get one."

We walked down to my car and I pulled into the CVS parking lot which was down the street.

"Here stay here I will go get it" I said.

"Are you sure let me go get it" she said.

"No it's fine I can get it."

I got out of the car and headed inside the store. I went to the place where the pregnancy tests were at. I looked at them and just pick the one that said that it was the best test. I walked over to the cashier and handed her the test. She looks up at me and raised her eyebrows.

"It's for my friend." I said.

"Ok" the lady said.

"It is" I snapped back.

"$4.15"

I handed her four one dollar bills, a dime and a nickel. I took the bag and headed to the car.

"Thank you so much" Camille said when I handed her the bag.

"No problem, do you want to take the test at my apartment or yours? If it helps my parents are not home until tomorrow night so nobody will be around there."

"Ok let's go to your apartment." She said.

"Ok" I said heading back to the Palm Woods. We headed up to my apartment and Camille took the test into the bathroom and then came out a few minutes later and said "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said hugging her. She began to cry.

"Here let me get you some water or something."

"Water would be good" She took a seat on one of the stools at the island.

I passed her the water and said "I know you might not want to talk about this now but is it Logan's?"

She laughed and said "Yes it's Logan's"

"Really? When did it happen?"

"Well about six weeks ago and he had just gotten back from touring and it was just me and him at his apartment. I think everyone else was at the movies or something. And I don't know it just happened."

"So are you going to tell Logan soon" I asked.

She was quit for a minute but then said "yeah I think I'm going to soon"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well you just see on TV shows a lot how the girl never wants to tell the dad of the baby."

"Yeah well it's not a TV show."

She pulled out her phone and read something than wrote something back.

"Was that him?" I asked.

"Yeah we are going to meet at his apartment in a few minutes." She said.

"Are you going to tell everyone?"

"No I'll just ask him if we can speak alone in the other room."

"Alright good luck" I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks" she said and then headed to the door; she looked over her shoulder and said "Bye."

**Camille POV**

I walked out of Jo's apartment and headed to the elevator. I went up to the guy's floor and headed to their room. I waited a second but then knocked on the door.

"Hey babe" Logan said opening the door.

"Hey" I said hugging him.

"I'm so glad it's you and not some random person because that would have been awkward when I said hey babe."

I laughed and then headed inside the apartment.

"Hey Camille" Everyone said.

"Hey" I said trying to smile.

I guess Logan could see that and asked "Is anything ok?"

"Can I talk to you in another room" I asked.

"Sure" Carlos said getting up.

"Not you Carlos, Logan" I said.

"Oh this is awkward" He said sitting back down.

"Sure" Logan said leading me into another a room.

I closed the door and looked at the ground and said "I don't think there is a real easy way of saying this but" I took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes and said "I'm pregnant"

**Well there is the first chapter and if you guys like it than I will try to get the next chapter up around tomorrow night.** **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! So I was wondering on how many people read this so before you write your review, write the word Elevate, Haha so I know you guys are reading this. So this story will include Logan's reaction, the rest of Big Time Rush's reactions, and Camille's dad's reaction. One will take it really, really bad, so enjoy. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Camille POV**

"I'm pregnant" I said looking into Logan's eyes.

He looked shocked but I couldn't blame him, I mean he just found out he is going to be a father and he is 17.

"And look you can be as involved as you want, I understand if you don't want to be involved because you have your career and your 17." I said holding his hands as he stood there shocked.

"No" he finally said.

"What?" I said a little confused.

"No, I'm not going to abandon you, I'm going to be there for you at every doctor's appointments, everything, if you need something at two in the morning I will run out and get it."

"Really"

"Yes" he said hugging me "we are going to be a family."

"I love you"

"I love you too and I love our little baby" he said.

"Are you guys done, I left my pie in there" James said through the door. Then I realized we were in James and Carlos's room.

"Yeah one second" Logan said back to James and then whispered to me "are you going to tell the guys soon?"

"We could do it now" I suggested.

"It's up to you." He said.

"Sure let's tell them"

We opened the door and James ran in. We walked over to the living room where everyone was.

"Can we talk to you guys?" I said when James came back in and sat on the couch.

"Yeah what's up?" Kendall asked.

"I'm Pregnant" I said.

"Huh" Katie said looking at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I always thought James would get a girl pregnant first." Katie said.

"Hey" James said "but your right I never thought it would be Logan. I mean cause he is supposed to be the smart one."

"I'm still the smart one" Logan said.

"Sure" Carlos said jokingly.

"So what are you going to do with the baby once you know it's here?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know we really haven't thought about it" I said.

"Well whatever you guys pick we will be there for you." James said.

Then Carlos shouted "Group hug" and we all hugged.

"Hey you guys I think I'm goanna go tell my dad" I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked.

"No I will be fine, love you" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you" all of the guys said at the same time.

I laughed and then headed to the elevator so I could go to my apartment. When I got there I walked in and saw my dad making dinner.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Hey" he said looking over his shoulder "I'm making pasta for dinner."

"Cool, um can I talk to you?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything." He said turning around to face me.

"I'm, um, dad"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What? No you can't be, your 17 for heaven sakes."

"I know that but I'm pregnant"

"Leave"

"What?"

"Leave this apartment and never come back, you can stay if you tell me this is some kind of sick joke, so can you tell me that?"

I felt the tears run down my face and shock my head no.

"Then get out" He yelled pointing to the door.

I grabbed my jacket from the hook near the door and left. I went downstairs to the lobby and asked if there were any rooms available. It took Bitters about 20 minutes to find that there are a few room open for $7,002 and I don't have that kind of money so I headed up to the guy's apartment.

I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Katie opened the door and let me in.

"Hey guys" I said waving and putting my jacket on the back of one of the chairs.

"Hey" Everyone said.

"How was telling your dad?" Logan asked.

"He kicked me out"

"What?" Everyone yelled jumping up off the couch at the same time.

"Yeah he said how I was too young to have a baby and if I couldn't tell him it was a sick joke than to leave and never go back."

"I'm so sorry" Logan said hugging me close.

"Thanks, is it ok if I stay here a night or two till I find a new home?" I asked looking up at Logan.

Logan looked at the guys and then down at me and said "This can be your new home."

"Thank you guys so much." I said.

"We wrote you a song" James said.

"Aw thanks can I hear it?"

"Sure" they all said.

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

_And the time that you were stranded_

_I was there before you landed_

_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

_I've been right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_All the days that you were stressed out_

_Feeling like pulling your hair out_

_They were all missing but I was here listening_

_You gotta believe in me_

_Even if you can't see me there_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I'll be right there (right there)_

_For every minute_

_This time, it's no different_

_Whatever happens you should know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I'll be here for you no matter what_

_Comes around the corner_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_As long as I am breathing_

_You won't have to worry no more_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_

_Look over your shoulder_

_You don't have to wonder_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_You're not alone, girl_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_I'll stay til it's over_

_And you know, you know, you know_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_That you're not alone_

_I bet you didn't notice_

_First time your heart was broken_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

"Thank you guys so much" I said hugging all of them and then kissed Logan.

I was home.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and the more review than the more updates. The story is going to be maybe about 8-10 chapters but I might do a sequel if you guys want one at the end. And I know where this story is going and what will happen so the updates will be faster than my other stories. So please review and remember to use the magic word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, subscribing and of course reading! So here is the next chapter… **

**Logan POV**

"Dinner guys" Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen. We all walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Camille sat down next to me and Kendall was on the other side. Jo had come over for dinner and she sat down next to Kendall.

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay here?" Camille asked Ms. Knight.

"Yes of course it is ok sweetie" Ms. Knight said.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Katie asked.

"Well right now it is James and Carlos in the room on the left on the first floor than Logan and Kendall are in the room on the right, and then Katie and I are upstairs. We could take the two single beds out of Kendall and Logan's room and put them in Katie's room and then take Katie's double bed and put it in Kendall and Logan's room. So than Kendall would move into Katie's room and Camille and Logan can have the double bed downstairs." Ms. Knight said.

"What about me and James?" Carlos said. I would correct him on his grammar but it has been kind of a long day with rehearsals and finding out I was going to be a father at 17.

"You would stay in your room" Katie said back.

"Ok" James and Carlos said at the same time.

"I feel bad that you guys have to do so much moving for me, really I can sleep on the couch" Camille said.

"No sweetie it's fine, trust me in a few months you will not want to be sleeping on a couch." Ms. Knight said.

"So Camille do you have any of your stuff?" Jo asked.

"No I was thinking about going back to my apartment, I mean my old apartment later to get it." Camille said.

"I could go with you after dinner" I offered.

"Yea thanks that would be nice"

We finished dinner and Camille and I headed to her old apartment. When we got to her door she just stood there and didn't move.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to just get your stuff and you can head down to the apartment." I asked.

"No it's fine I can go in" She said before knocking on the door but not to hard, I guess in hope of her dad not hearing the knock.

Her dad came to the door and opened in up just a little so he could look out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I…um…" Camille started to say.

"We came to get her things" I said for her.

"Oh and she is living where now?"

"With me"

"Oh just you guys"

"No, my friends and one of my friend's mom and sister, can we just get her things now?"

"Make it quick." He said opening the door all the way.

We walked in and headed up to Camille's room.

"Thank you for talking for me it's hard to really look at him." Camille said once we got to her room.

"No problem, so what can I help you pack?" I asked.

"Nothing really you can sit on my bed."

"Ok."

She walked into her closet and pulled out her suitcase. She first put all her clothes in and then her shoes. I still don't know how she fit it all in her suitcase. Next she brought out like a big bag like one for a sleepover and put her books in it and then she headed to her desk. When she got to her desk she sat down for a minute and then she picked up a picture frame.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to her.

In the picture frame was a picture of her when she was little and a two other little girls and they were standing in front of a pool, in their swimsuits and their hair was wet. She had to be at least eight or nine in the picture.

"When I was little I always thought that I would be married before I was pregnant and I never thought that I would be 17 when I was pregnant" She said putting the picture back down and then turning around to me.

"Camille" I held her hands and said "Look it doesn't matter if we are 17 and if we plan on keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption, the baby is going to have the best parents. Ok?"

"Ok" she said giving me a quick kiss on the lips "let me finish packing and then we can go back home"

"Alright, but are you sure I can't help?"

"No it's fine I just need to finish packing my desk and then I'll be done." She said turning back to her desk and continued to pack.

After about another five minutes she was done and I was helping her carry out her bags. When she got to the door she turned around. Then she looked at her dad and said "Bye dad" He just looked at her and then he walked away.

"Come on Camille, let's go home" I said sweetly cause I could see she was about to cry.

"Ok" She said taking a deep breath and took one more look around the apartment. We headed back to the apartment and the guys were just done moving all the beds around. We grabbed her bags off in her room then headed to the living room where everyone was.

"So what's everyone's plans this week?" Ms. Knight asked.

"We start our tour on Friday" Kendall said.

"I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow" Camille said.

"Really, you found out today that you were pregnant how did you get an appointment so early?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Well I called before I first came here and asked if there was a cancelation that they could call me, and the called on our way back up here." Camille said.

"Are you going Logan?" James asked.

"Only if Camille wants me to." I said turning to her.

"Yes I want you there" She said giving me a kiss on the lips.

**Well I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be their first doctor's appointment**. So please review! **Love you guys!**


End file.
